1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to water treatment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high shear system and process for water treatment. The disclosed system and method may be used to treat waste or raw water containing contaminants whereby the water may be disinfected, stabilized and/or contaminant(s) separated from the water.
2. Background of the Invention
Processes for the recovery of waste water from industrial operations present challenging environmental issues and the government regulates these processes. The impact on the environment of waste water used in industrial operations has led to governmental regulations at both the local and federal level. These regulations mandate cleanup of industrial waste water prior to release to the environment and/or introduction into public sewer systems.
Several challenges to cleanup are presented by industrial and residential waste waters. For example, the waste water often comprises significant amounts of suspended solids, undesirable dissolved minerals, and noxious gases. The waste water may also comprise significant amounts of organic materials, including hydrocarbons (e.g., oils) and bacteria.
Furthermore, raw water from surface sources (e.g. springs) or groundwater sources often require treatment for contaminant removal prior to use, e.g. prior to use as drinking water.
Numerous water treatment schemes exist. For example, chemical oxidation processes are routinely used to remove organic contaminants from waste water. Physical waste water treatment systems, including solid particle flocculation/flotation, are also common. However, there remains a need in the industry for improved systems and processes for treating waste water whereby increased throughput, increased contaminant removal, and/or the use of reduced amounts of treatment aid (e.g. gases such as chlorine and air or liquids such as flocculants) are permitted.